1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiring structure for an electronic apparatus, and also to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus uses a low voltage power supply (LVPS) in order to supply a DC voltage (low voltage) of, for example, 5 V or 24 V to secondary power supply destinations such as a driving motor for driving various image forming members. In such a low voltage power supply (LVPS), an AC voltage of, for example, 100 V which is a commercial power supply supplied from an outlet is turned ON/OFF by a switching element, the voltage which is obtained by the switching ON/OFF is lowered to a predetermined voltage by a transformer, and the lowered voltage is rectified by a rectifier to produce the DC voltage (low voltage). The thus produced DC voltage is supplied toward the secondary power supply destinations.